


How about a bonfire?

by mewringo13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Link is a pyro, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13
Summary: Link's getting bored, and wants to let his inner pyro loose :3





	How about a bonfire?

Link was steadily becoming more and more bored as they days dragged on since he took down Calamity Ganon. He wasn’t expecting some pomp and grandeur ceremonies. 

The pile of rubbish was slowly heaping over, and it was time to start a bonfire. Ever since he awakened, Link’s had a strange connection to the orange flames.  _ Was it the heat? Maybe the brilliant colors? Who knows, but I am in the mood to set something alight. _

Zelda came to live with him at the old house that he bought on his journey in Hateno. Something about the house drew some nostalgia, probably cause he was a relic like the structure, and felt bad that it was going to be tore down. But she has spent her time wisely, she had a century of knowledge to catch up on after all.

She saw her knight carry armful after armful of trash out to a spot in the meadow in front of the house, “Now what’s he up to?” she muttered to herself as she stayed out of his sights as she observed his behavior.

After dragging out the burnable trash, he went to collecting loose limbs and branches that got knocked out of the trees on his property and for good measure he tossed some leaf litter into the nooks and crannies of the pile for his bonfire.

“That should do it, now... “ he mumbled as he ransacked his tiny satchel on his hip for a shard of flint. Link threw some spent cooking fuel and oil, soaking the garbage, and tossed the flint nearby the heap. A swift swing of the Master Sword sent sparks into the volatile fuel, and the flames quickly engulfed the trash in an inferno of fire.

The knight stood a reasonable distance away from the fire once he felt some of the fine hairs began to singe from the blazing heat emanating from the fire.

“Alright, now I should find Zelda. I bet she’d enjoy a evening by the fire…”he hummed happily as he almost started skipping back inside the house. 

Zelda noticed him moving back inside after the fireball that he lit up outside- she could feel it was heating up the window panes to a comfortable warmth upon contact with her fingers. She bolted back to her seat at the desk up in the loft.

“Zelda, c’mon outside! I’ve got a fire going.”

“Is it truly a fire or is it an uncontrollable blaze that’s bound to cause a commotion amongst the other villagers?”

“Please, I don’t cause the commotion, Zelda- I am one myself after all,” he smiled wickedly.

The two spent the evening nearby the bonfire, Zelda brought out a woolen blanket to curl up in once the evening chill blew in contrasting the warmth of the flames in front of them. Link saw that Zelda was starting to shiver from the cool breeze and pulled off his blue champion’s tunic and threw it over her as he wrapped the blanket over the two of them to keep her comfortably warm.

Zelda smelled his tunic- hints of leather, steel, pine, and apples, but uniquely his own scent. It was a comforting aroma; she felt the wool in his tunic make her skin itch, but it quickly warmed up the air around her, making her soon forget the scratchiness of the fabric.

Link leaned up and nuzzled her neck, “Thank’s for not causing a commotion, I thought you’d enjoy this…” he whispered into her ear and brushed some stray golden strands out of the way of his nose.

“Thank you, you pyromaniac of a knight. You know you’re going to be the death of me.”

“At least you admit it- you aren’t going to get rid of me that easily,” he chuckled back a response.  


End file.
